disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
New York City (also referred to as "The Big Apple", "The City That Never Sleeps", "NYC" or simply New York) is the largest and most populated metropolitan city in United States of America. It is located in the northeastern seaboard. It consists of five burroughs: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, and Staten Island, and is a global mecca for commerce, politics, art, culture and entertainment. It has served as a recurring backdrop for film and media since the beginning, including those produced by Disney. Appearances For a longer list of Disney movies filmed in New York City, click here. ''Make Mine Music The segment Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet in ''Make Mine Music takes place in New York. The Statue of Liberty makes a cameo. ''Melody Time The segment Little Toot in ''Melody Time takes place around Pearl Harbor. The Statue of Liberty makes a cameo at the end. ''Schoolhouse Rock! In ''Schoolhouse Rock!, New York is shown in the song "Elbow Room". The Statue of Liberty makes a cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot". ''The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under In ''The Rescuers (1977) and The Rescuers Down Under (1990), New York is the headquarters of the Rescue Aid Society, located within the walls of the United Nations. ''Oliver & Company The film is set in 1980s New York City in ''Oliver & Company, and even features a song by Huey Lewis named "Once Upon a Time in New York City." ''Gargoyles The island of Manhattan is the primary setting of ''Gargoyles. When Xanatos moved Castle Wyvern to the top of the Xanatos Industries skyscraper, he freed Goliath and his clan from their curse. And even after putting Xanatos in jail, they were allowed to live in the castle for a while. However, they were forced to move into a nearby clocktower when Xanatos finished his time. ''American Dragon: Jake Long New York City is the main setting for ''American Dragon: Jake Long. Here, it is portrayed as being home to a variety of Magical creatures living in secret. The Unicorns live in Central Park while the Mermaids dwell under the Hudson river (the list goes on). ''James and the Giant Peach In ''James and the Giant Peach, New York City serves as the primary destination for James' quest, having wanted to move there with his parents when they were alive. Riding the seagull-supported giant peach with his friends, the peach landed on top of the Empire State Building. And with fire rescue crews, it was eventually brought down. ''Fantasia 2000 The ''Rhapsody in Blue segment in Fantasia 2000 is set in the late 1920s during the jazz age in New York City, and served as the main setting in the short film. ''Jessie New York City, specifically Manhattan, serves as the principal setting of ''Jessie. ''Around the World in 80 Days In the 19th century in the film ''Around the World in 80 Days, New York was the final destination for Phileas Fogg, Passepartout, and Monique LaRoche to visit during their journey around the world in eighty days and finally fight off General Fang and her Black Scorpions before travelling by sea back to England before the 80th day. ''The Wild In Disney's ''The Wild, New York is the film's main setting at the Central Park Zoo, where Samson, his son Ryan, and their zoo friends Nigel, Bridget, Larry, and Benny live, along with other zoo animals. ''Enchanted In ''Enchanted, Giselle ends up in the middle of Times Square. After a number of misadventures, including causing a minor car accident, accidentally being caught in a crowd and getting on the subway, and having her tiara stolen by a homeless man in the Bowery, she meets Robert, a hardened, yet friendly divorced lawyer, and his daughter Morgan. ''Bolt In ''Bolt, New York is the city where Bolt is accidentally being shipped to, and it is the first real-life scenery that the titular character experiences outside the studio. New York was one of the most notable locations depicted in the film, as this is the place where Bolt meets various other characters for the first time, most importantly the abandoned street cat Mittens. All the scenes from the movie take place in real life New York locations. Bolt escapes from a shipping box, and runs aimlessly down the streets, looking for Penny. When he is accidentally caught with his head between the bars of an iron fence, Bolt must listen to the instructions of three pigeons to break free, all of whom speaks with a heavy Brooklyn accent. When hearing about Bolt’s irrational anti-cat sentiment, the three pigeons lead the dog to Mittens, whom he immediately captures. The cat tells Bolt that he must get to a place called "Hollywood." Bolt seems confused at first, but recognizes the Hollywood logo he remembers from a certain map, written on the side of a U-haul truck. Assuming that the truck must be heading where he wants to go, Bolt sneaks into to it, taking Mittens with him. They leave, heading down the interstate of Ohio. ''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa New York City is the setting for ''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. The Muppets are seen trying to mail their letters to Santa Claus at the city's post office. They are also shown living in an apartment complex in the city. ''Phineas and Ferb In the ''Phineas and Ferb 1-hour special "Summer Belongs To You!", Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Baljeet and Buford go past the Statue of Liberty. It is also the 2nd level on the Hoverboard World Tour online game. ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice In ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Balthazar Blake settled in the city when figuring out that he would find the Prime Merlinian within the city, running a pawn shop called the Cabana Arcana. ''The Avengers In ''The Avengers, New York is where Stark Tower is located, and the final battle between the Avengers and Loki takes place in front of Grand Central Station. ''Paperman In ''Paperman, New York appears as the place where George and Meg meet in the short-animated movie. ''Planes In ''Planes, John F. Kennedy International Airport appears as the location of the Wings Around the Globe pit row that Dusty Crophopper struggles to find until being given directions by Tripp. The start of the first race then takes place at the airport, with the final leg back to New York. ''Mickey Mouse The ''Mickey Mouse episode "New York Weenie" takes place in Central Park. Gallery Disney films 008 - Pigeons 12.jpg|Bolt has his head stuck 008 - Pigeons 53.jpg|Bolt in New York Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|A sky view of New York City in the beginning of Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|New York City in Oliver & Company (note the Twin Towers in the picture) Stark Tower.jpg|The fictional Stark Tower in Manhattan, as seen in The Avengers. StarTowerDay-Avengers.png|Stark Tower during the day Hawkeye Falling.jpg ChitauriScream-Avengers.png The-avengers-hulk.jpg Captain America Standing.jpg NewYorkAftermath-AvengersDS.png NYC ADJL.jpg|New York City in American Dragon: Jake Long season 1 NYC ADJL Season 2.jpg|New York City in American Dragon: Jake Long season 2 Midtown New York.jpg Central Park (night).jpg|Central Park after hours NewYorkinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|New York in the Schoolhouse Rock song: "Elbow Room" TheStatueofLiberty.jpg|The Statue of Liberty in the Schoolhouse Rock song: "The Great American Melting Pot" Disney Auctions - Stitch US Cities ( Stitch in New York ).jpeg Meg.04.png|New York is shown in the background as Meg and George meet. Central Park ADJL.jpg|Jake and Rose in Central Park. NewYorkCity-CATFA.png|New York in 1942 as shown in Captain America: The First Avenger 06-2.jpg|Giselle singing That's How You Know in Central Park Wabc1992.jpg|WABC, the New York City affiliate for ABC Dusty in New York City.jpg|Dusty Crophopper flying around New York City Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m54s49.png|Ripslinger flying past a car-ified Statue of Liberty 132492 0047 ful.jpg|Mickey and Minnie in Central Park. World_Trade_Center.jpg|The Twin Towers and Statue of Liberty as seen in Jungle 2 Jungle. Tumblr mdki9ehwFB1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The United Nations building as seen in The Rescuers NewYork-TheAvengers.png|New York in The Avengers New York City Empire_State_Building_American_Dragon.jpg|The Empire State Building NYC_Landmarks.jpg|MetLife Building NYC_Landmarks_2.jpg|Times Square CentralParkAftermath-Avengers.png|Central Park NYPD.jpg|A New York Police Officer exits his car. Category:Cities Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:The Rescuers locations Category:Bolt Category:The Avengers locations Category:Enchanted Locations Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:American Dragon: Jake Long locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:Fantasia Locations Category:Make Mine Music Category:Jungle 2 Jungle Category:Oliver & Company Locations Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Muppet locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days Category:Planes (film) Category:Gargoyles locations Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:United States Category:Make Mine Music locations Category:Melody Time locations Category:James and the Giant Peach locations Category:Jungle 2 Jungle locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:The Wild locations Category:Bolt Locations Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice locations Category:Planes locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Wizards of Waverly Place locations Category:Jessie locations Category:Annie Category:Melody Time Category:Daredevil Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:American Dragon: Jake Long